Nunca olvides que te amo
by Guaduchi
Summary: Este es un Oneshot un leve KimRai, espero que les guste. ¬¬ Se les agradece Reviews!


"**Nunca olvides que te amo"**

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**By. Guaduchi**

La observó. Realmente se hallaba hermosa.

Sintió su respiración cavilar.

Lucía radiante, la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la chica, era maravillosa. Era perfecta, y por eso la amaba.

Recordó con emoción el día en que la conoció; su cabello negro y sus ojos azules, le hicieron – por un momento- perder el sentido del tiempo y espacio. Sin más, se enamoró, le entregó su corazón y a su ser.

Sus sonrisas, sus palabras y ni hablar de los constantes golpes que recibía en sus hombros cada vez que hacía algo indebido, como molestar a Omi, o simplemente por que ella quería pegarle. La amaba.

El roce de su cuerpo, sus manos suaves, su piel con aroma a rosa, su cabello azabache y por último sus ojos. Aquel mar de zafiro, profundo, maravilloso, sublime, perfecto; adoraba perderse en ellos. Sus labios eran sinónimo de vida, de algarabía, lujuria. Sus palabras dulces y delicadas iban de la mano con sus zafiros, ambas cosas le encantaban de ella, por eso la necesitaba, por eso había peleado por conseguirla, por tenerla a su lado...

Ahí estaba ella, en las profundidades de sus recuerdos vagos, como siempre, se hallaba radiante, con la sonrisa surcándole los labios rosas , los ojos chispeantes de alegría, el cabello revuelto y la piel tersa cubierta de lodo. Si, la chica para entonces tenía unos catorce años, y él más de veinte. La preguntas que siempre le salió del alma, fue la de ¿cómo ella pudo reparar su pasado?. Un tiempo lejano de tristezas y necesidades, de tonterías y gafedades, de dolores compartidos y otros simplemente atribuidos, siempre a la expectativa del mal que le esperaba al siguiente amanecer...nunca viendo lo bueno, sino lo malo...Fue entonces, cuando se revolvía en sus miserias y pesimismo que la encontró, con la apariencia antes descrita.

Con aquella hermosa joven salió de aquella injusta oscuridad que le rodeaba y lentamente le carcomía el alma, sus pesares y malestares se calmaban con su presencia, sus ánimos volvían a nacer, y en su corazón aquel sentimiento enterrado por el odio familiar, fue conociendo la luz. Cuando la noche caía, salía sigilosamente de su casa, para ir a verla, siempre esperando, siempre sonriendo, siempre risueña. Así la recuerda y es así como ella continua.

Su cerebro dejó de dar vueltas y fijó su vista a la primera fila de invitados. Allí andaban sus dos mejores amigos. Un hombre de estatura medio, ojos negros como la noche, piel un poco amarillenta y cabeza rapada; vestido de un esmoquin negro. A su lado una figura alta, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, corpulento y vestido a la ocasión sonreía. Omi y Clay, habían sido sus compañeros de riñas, loqueras, tristezas, pesares y por último de amores...Sin aquel apoyo nunca se habría animado a dar el paso de cortejar, ganar y apreciar aquel dulce corazón que en pocos momentos sería suyo eternamente.

El pulso se le aceleró cuando la hermosa mujer le sonrió. Se dio a la tarea de correr el velo para poder observar mejor el rubor de las mejillas amabas y besadas, para así, plenamente feliz y satisfecho consigo mismo, sonreírle y mover los labios en un callado " Te amo".

Los minutos pasaron al igual que las horas...

Los días, meses y por último los años.

Cuarenta años de feliz matrimonio eran vencidos por el muro infranqueable de una enfermedad, la debilidad de los años encima y por último de la muerte vecina. Hijos, nietos, inclusive un bisnieto, la vida le había sonreído cuando se la presentó, cuando se la regaló envuelta de seda y tul, bella y radiante como siempre...Puso por fin el ramo de flores en el suelo y pasó su manó temblorosa por el mármol frío color rosa, como sus mejillas y labios...

-Te amo...- sonrió un poco y miró con tristeza la lápida- Gracias por los mejores años de mi vida Kim...- depositando un beso en el mármol con la inscripción de:

"_Kimiko Pedrosa. Esposa amada y madre entregada. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones"_

-No pensarás que me olvidé ¿verdad? Sabes que siempre te traigo esto- sacando una bolsa plástica con una hermoso moño- Tus chocolates favoritos amor- colocándolo al lado del ramo – Nunca olvides que te amo.

**Bueno, como todos saben, los personajes de esta serie no me pertenece, y que esta historia no tiene más fin que el de divertir a los lectores . Pues de corazón espero que este KimRai les haya gustado a mi me agrado, por cierto es un universo alterno ¬¬ nada que ver con dragones xiaolin, y pues, es corto uú pero fue lo que me salio del alma TT Espero que les guste a todos Uds. **


End file.
